The little red bow
by Captain-of-the-Ninja-Tribunal
Summary: Trust is a funny thing. You can think the world of someone, until they do something that breaks your faith in that person. (I am bad at summaries) leonardo X OC


Madie stared down at the red bow on her wrist; she had never taken it off, not after that night.

Madie was listening to her music as she walked home from school. She reached her door and put her key in the lock and turned it. She closed the door behind her and put her backpack down by the door, taking her earphones out of her ears.

She wondered why her dog hadn't greeted her and why it was so quiet. As she went to walk into the lounge-room she was hit in the face by a wooden bat, everything went black._ her and why it was so quiet. As she went to walk into the lounge-room she was hit in the face by a wooden bat, everything went black._  
_When she awoke, she was met by a dark, tall shadow standing over her. His deep voice bellowed and she grabbed her aching head.  
"Where is your mother?" The voice asked.  
"I—I don't know what you're talking about" Madie groaned, her head really hurt, her fingers got caught in her mattered hair, blood from her cut temple had bled into her hair and dried, she flinched.  
"Don't play stupid with me" the voice laid a heavy boot into her side, she groaned and let out a feeble cry. The voice then picked her up from the ground and slammed her down onto and old worm lounge. Madie opened her eyes a little. It was not what she had expected, there was 5 men standing around her. She was outnumbered and overpowered. They all wore tough looking outfits, black and ruggered, they adorned each, a purple tattoo of a dragon.  
Madie blinked and when she opened her eyes again there were only two men, who were now pivoting frantically in all directions, weapons drawn in preparation of what was coming. Next thing she remembers she was being carried from the building, she knew this because the change of temperature caused her to shiver and cuddle closer to her saviour.  
"Raph, look out Kraang!" said a voice and she opened her eyes as her saviour started running, she saw his green skin and his green eyes behind a red mask. 'I must be dreaming'… she thought to herself._  
_She felt her saviours grip on her slip she reached out and caught hold of something, but whatever it was it broke and she hit the road. She struggled yet again to open her eyes, this time she managed to keep them open, long enough to see a group of suited men making their way towards her, which they then picked her up and took her towards a van, she heard the voices of the people that had tried to save her, only to realize they weren't people, they were four turtles, dressed as ninjas and they were chasing after her…_

That was all Madie remembered of that night, she stared down at the red piece of bandana she had tied into a bow around her wrist. There was a knocking on her cell door and the kraang entered dropping her food and water down on a table then leaving. She had been their prisoner for a while. She was next to another cell block, which held an older man who she had gotten to know as Doctor O'Neil. He talked about his daughter and asked her questions about her family which she never answered.  
One night, Madie was sleeping when the alarms started blaring; she stirred and walked over to the small window in her cell door. She saw moving in the cell next door, she heard guns firing and flashes of green. She slapped her hand against the window, trying to get the attention of whoever was trying to save Doctor O' Neil. A face popped up in the window, the face was green and adorned an orange mask.  
"Leo there is a girl in here" The orange masked turtle yelled. There was a loud bang and the door opened up, a three fingered hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled along quickly through the corridors. The turtles made it to an open room, where a large group of kraang had gathered.  
"Mikey and Raph you're with me, Donnie get those two out of here" the blue masked turtle, known as Leo directed. Donnie ushered them along down an empty corridor and through a set of doors, April's dad had fallen behind and the doors slammed shut on him before he could make it through.  
"Wait!" Madie yelled, Donatello looked back and noticed Mr O'Neil was no longer there. Donatello worked to open the door, but he was to slow and when the door opened April's dad was gone. Donatello looked upset and flustered. Shots were being fired and now the kraang were coming up the corridor after Donnie and Madie.  
"It's time to go" Donatello grabbed Madie's wrist; he noticed the red bow around her wrist. "That's my brother's bandana" he pointed, looking down at it. Madie blushed and nodded.  
"Yes, he saved me from the purple dragons, and I accidently ripped it. I kept it as a goodluck charm, it helped a lot" She blushed as she ran alongside Donatello.  
Donatello made it to the shell-raiser with madie in tow; his brothers and April were already inside they stared at Madie.  
"Where is my dad?" April asked standing up looking upset.  
"I'm sorry April, I lost him. In among all the mess he got away from me and the kraang grabbed him"  
Madie stood back, she didn't want to interfere. Raphael eyed Madie and noticed the part of his old bandana around her wrist.

It had been a few weeks since they had lost April's dad to the kraang again. Their moods had picked up a little bit and the turtles had been looking after Madie. She had returned to her house, but there was 'sold' sign on the door and the house was empty Madie had cried for days and no amount of hugs from Mikey and pizza could fix it.

Madie placed the last clean dish in the drying rack, she stared down at the soapy water, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, they were stinging and her throat was tightening. Leo came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around quickly and Leo seemed taken aback by her tears.  
"I'm sorry Leo" she wiped her eyes, and looked down at her red bow.  
Leo grabbed her wrist "Why do you still wear that?"  
"hmm…?" Madie watched as Leo's fingers played with the bow and slightly caressed her wrist. Madie looked up at Leo and blushed madly.  
"L...Leo...I...I...ah" Madie watched as Leo realised what he was doing and stopped, looking away.  
"You know my brothers and I would never let anyone hurt you, you are safe here with us"  
"I know…it's just…. I feel so lucky to have you guys and I feel like this is just a good luck charm. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay" Madie kissed Leo's cheek and walked over to Mikey who was reading comics on the couch. Leo touched his cheek and heard his brother snickering behind him. He turned to see Raph  
"It's my bandana on her wrist, Leo"  
"So what Raph! Just drop it!" Leo growled. Raph walked off triumphantly in the direction of Mikey and Madie.  
"Madie, do you want to spar with me?" Raph asked  
"I can't fight Raph" She said shaking her head  
"It's ok, it's just a little play fighting, I'll go easy on ya" he smirked.  
Madie shrugged and followed raph to the dojo. Raph stood across from Madie and they bowed at each other, he ran straight at her, tackling her to the ground.  
Madie smacked her head on the ground and moaned in pain, looking up her eyes focused on the red masked turtle.  
"You said you would go easy on me" Madie snapped angrily. Leo had poked his head into the dojo and watched Raph lean down over Madie.  
"I did go easy on ya sweetheart" He smirked "Ya still wearing my bandana"  
Raph had Madie's hands pinned above her head. Madie looked away from him and she saw Leo at the door, she gave him a sad look. Leo walked in, his arms folded.  
"Raph get off her" Raph looked up at Leo and growled, hopping onto his feet, aggressively getting in Leo's face.  
"What are you going to do about it Leo, she isn't anyone's"  
Raph and Leo growled at each other. He shoved Leo and they started fighting.  
"Stop!" Madie yelled "Stop, now! Please!"  
Madie got in between Raph and Leo. Raph swung at Leo, Madie was in Raph's line of fire and Leo grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her head and body protecting her from Raph's punches. Raph's had managed to punch Leo in the face knocking him down.  
Raph stood back, noticing what he had done; he growled feeling ashamed but at the same time like Leo had deserved it. Leo was sitting on the ground, moaning in pain. Madie still wrapped up in his arms. She broke free of his embrace and looked at raph, at his feet was the small piece of bandana she had had on her wrist for months, she didn't care anymore, she never knew her hero could be so horrible.  
She helped Leo on his feet and took him to the kitchen where she pulled an icepack from the freezer and wrapped it in a tea towel placing it on Leo's cheek.  
"I'm sorry" Madie said.  
"It's not your fault. Raph is just being a jerk, he will get over it" Leo winced as Madie checked the purple bruise forming on his cheek. Leo noticed her wrist was bare.  
"Your good luck charm?" Leo pointed out  
"Raph can keep it, what kind of good luck is he when he hurt's his own family" Madie shook her head in anger.  
Leo removed Madie's hand from his face. "Hold on I'll be back" He disappeared and when he returned he was holding something in his hands. He revealed an old blue bandana, he cut a small piece off with his katana and took her wrist in his hand, he tied a small blue bow around her wrist.  
Madie blushed.  
"I want to be your good luck charm" He said, Madie took the ice pack and put it back on his face  
"That's very sweet Leo" she blushed, this time, the blush spread across her cheeks, ,warming her face.  
Leo laughed at her sweetly, he deep laugh made Madie blush harder, she adored his laugh.  
"Um…Ah…L…Leo I think your cheek is ok" she removed the icebrick from his face and placed it in her lap; she looked down at the ice-brick wrapped in the stripped tea-towel. Leo bent down, lowering his face so he could place a kiss softly on her lips. He raised her face so he could cup her cheeks. He lips parted, hers and he smiled at her.  
"I want to keep you safe and bring you luck. I want to be your hero" he whispered to her before kissing her again. Madie smiled.  
She pulled her lips away from Leo's longing ones "You can be my everything" she smiled and pecked his lips before being pulled into another one of Leo's loving embraces.

The end


End file.
